Flygon by Night
by Rusty Raccoon
Summary: A warm fuzzy feeling transformation story. A trainer and dragon stop at a hotel that has a way of bridging the species barrier.


Flygon by Night

Tanya the Flygon soared high above the ground as her trainer Jake held tight. Low laying clouds sprayed a cool mist against their faces. The view of the ground below was both incredible while perhaps a little frightening. Tanya was flying Jake towards the next town on their journey.

Behind him, the sun was starting its gradual decent below the horizon. It cast a beautiful glow over the plains they were flying over. While Jake loved the view, he didn't like using Tanya in this manor. He'd taught her fly several months before at her request when he'd acquired the HM.

If he could fly without relying on her or if he was the one doing the flying while she rested, he knew he'd appreciate the view a lot more.

Tanya spoke to Jake in the language of her species. Jake wished he could understand her. While he'd managed to translate some of the words, it frustrated him that unless he found an interpreter; they may never be able to have a complete conversation.

"I know it's a great view and this is faster then walking but I don't want to strain you," Jake said.

Tanya responded by shaking her head.

"I can see a town in the distance, we should land there and find a motel or hotel to stay the night. Then you can rest, heal up and get something to eat," Jake said.

Tanya nodded. She was in good health. She'd battled twice during that day. The first time was with another trainer. Tanya's second battle was with a wild Pachirisu. Her efforts had allowed Jake to capture the Pachirisu for his younger sister Vicky to raise as a companion.

As Tanya began descending, Jake yawned. _If I'm tired, I'm sure she must be exhausted._

When Tanya landed at the outskirts of the town, Jake dismounted. Tanya leaned down and Jake petted her head. "You did good – no you did great today. Come on; let's get something to eat. I'll make sure to get your favorite."

Tanya nodded and the duo walked into the town. There were humans of all shapes and sizes walking through the streets and in and out of shops. Some had pokémon walking ahead of them (in the case of an Eevee, Umbreon and Persian) while others had Pokémon on their shoulders (in this case, a Pikachu, Rattata and Spearow).

_There must be a restaurant or hotel around here somewhere._

Tanya said something to Jake. Jake recognized one of her words as saying the day's activities had left her tried. "Want to go back into your ball? You can rest better that way. Once I find a hotel and a restaurant that will let us go in together, I'll bring you back out."

When Tanya nodded, Jake pulled the ball from his belt and recalled Tanya. "Have a good rest."

Jake walked down the streets nodding at and saying hello in response to others then did the same. He eventually came to a hotel. A look into his wallet confirmed that while he was far from wealthy, he figured he could afford accommodations for both he and Tanya.

_I guess it's one good thing about using Fly; it saves money on transportation. Still, it seems unfair to her._

After forty-five minutes of walking, Jake noticed the streetlights were coming on and the crowds thinning. Jake rounded what he estimated was the 20th corner. His legs and feet were growing tried. Then he saw a sign that was almost a Godsend. It informed him of a Hotel where Pokémon were welcome just two blocks away. The sign even proclaimed the Hotel to have restaurants and hot tubs.

With renewed vigor, Jake sprinted those last two blocks. When he reached the hotel and entered the lobby, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Jake walked to the front desk, ringing the bell to summon the attendant. A young woman with red hair in a ponytail and tanned skin walked behind the desk soon after, her nametag identified her as Karen.

"Hello, how can I help you this evening? Would you like a room?" Karen asked.

"Yes, I'd like a room for two; for my Flygon and myself," Jake said.

Karen nodded and turned toward the computer on the desk. "All right, let me check our availability."

Jake looked around the lobby as Karen accessed the computer. There were a few different people walking about. One person, a girl Jake estimated to be around thirteen or fourteen sat with a Furret on a bench reading a book. The Furret almost seemed to be reading the book along with her.

"So, you in for a tournament or something?" Karen asked.

"Hmmm – oh, sorry," Jake said, turning his attention back to Karen. "No, we're just here to for some rest."

Karen nodded. "All right, we have a room available in room 12B. It'll cost 150 credits. This also includes access to our hot tubs. Before I can book you, I just need to see some ID."

Jake reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and produced his ID. It listed the majority of his physical features. Fifteen years old, five foot six, 60 Kilograms. It also listed his hometown and birthplace.

Karen looked over the ID before handing it back to Jake. "All right, everything looks good."

Jake paid Karen, she handed him the key to the room and Jake made his way toward the elevators. As he rode the elevator to the 12th floor, he stretched his arms and let out a yawn.

When the elevator made it to the 12th floor and the doors opened, Jake strolled into the hall to find his room. He found it after a few minutes, walked in and went right for the closest of the two beds, laying flat on it and breathing a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later, Jake sat up and let Tanya out of her ball.

"Welcome to our room," Jake said.

Tanya looked around and responded in her native language. She looked at the TV and said something else.

"Tell ya what, I'm going to take a shower. Go ahead and watch TV while I'm in there and then we'll get something to eat together," Jake said.

Tanya nodded and lay on her belly on the second bed.

Jake walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He disrobed, put his clothes on a rack and turned to look in the mirror. One of the first things he saw was the scar on the right side of his chest. He'd incurred it six months before during an encounter with Team Rocket. The Rocket had taken a shot at Tanya in an attempt to incapacitate her in order to capture her. Jake used himself at as a human shield to protect Tanya.

Tanya fried the Rocket before getting help for Jake. In retrospect, Jake knew Tanya could have dodged the shot. Perhaps, Jake wondered, his actions had been as much foolish as brave. However, the idea of someone hurting or capturing her had been too much for him to bear.

Jake ended up spending two weeks in the Hospital recovering. For him, the scar was a reminder of how lucky he and Tanya were to be together. Jake wondered Tanya was eager to fly him places out of a similar respect.

The fifteen minutes Jake spent in the shower relaxed him. When he exited the bathroom wearing a white bathrobe, he felt clean. Bathing in a river or lake cleaned Jake enough to keep from smelling bad. However, to Jake, nothing compared to a shower.

Back in the room, he saw Tanya reclining on the bed giggling as she watched a cartoon on the TV. Jake always loved the sound Tanya made when she laughed. It tended to make him feel better when he was down. When he felt good, it could make him downright giddy.

"What'cha watching?" Jake asked.

Tanya pointed to the TV. Jake smiled and sat down beside Tanya.

After twenty minutes, the program was finished and Jake was hungry.

"Want to get something to eat?" Jake asked.

Tanya nodded her head and smiled.

"Okay, we can go down to the cafeteria. I'm sure they'll have Pokéchow down there. Then maybe after, want to take a soak in one of the hot tubs?" Jake asked.

Tanya nodded her head.

Using water for fun always fascinated Tanya; something Jake knew came from Flygon being desert dwellers.

After recalling Tanya into her ball, Jake removed the bathrobe and getting dressed. He wished he had clean clothes and made a mental note to not only wash his clothes but to buy some new ones from a store in town once he had a chance.

Jake made his way to the cafeteria where he picked out a club sandwich with fries and water to drink and some mixed flavored Pokéchow for Tanya. He noticed the cafeteria had several other patrons in it of various ages and racial backgrounds.

A young girl, perhaps seven or eight years old at most sat across from what looked like her grandfather. A Marril was in the seat beside the girl. It watched as her grandfather entertained the two with what Jake imagined was a story about his days as a trainer.

Two young adults, perhaps in their early twenties, a young man and young woman sat at another table. The young man smiled as what Jake assumed was the man's girlfriend told him a joke.

Jake sat at a table close to a window looking out into a small grove before he put the food on the table before he let Tanya out of her ball.

"Welcome back. I hope this Pokéchow is okay, it's multi-flavored – I hope that's all right," Jake said.

Tanya looked at it and nodded her head before standing in front of the chair across from Jake, who took his seat. This was one of the many moments where Jake wished he could understand Tanya's language. He realized that her company was just as enjoyable as the company he had with any person. He imagined it would be even more enjoyable if they could speak together.

The duo ate their meals and Jake was feeling a lot better.

_A little late for supper but that's okay._ _Now we can relax in a hot tub before going to bed._

"That was pretty good. How was yours?" Jake asked.

Tanya responded in her language. However, Jake from her tone imaged that she was responding in a positive manor. Jake stood up with Tanya following him as he threw the remains of their food out.

"So, want to take a soak in one of the hot tubs?" Jake asked.

Tanya cocked her head, Jake assuming she wanted to know what a hot tub was.

"Well, it's a pool of water they have and its warm. You lay back and relax in it and it has bubbles and stuff," Jake said.

Tanya nodded her head before saying something else. Jake found a directory that showed the way to the hot tubs and led Tanya to them.

Fortunately for Jake, they allowed both humans and pokémon in the hot tubs; otherwise, Jake wouldn't have wanted to use them.

At the end of the hallway leading to the hot tubs were two doors, one for men (and boys), and one for women (and girls). There was a desk in front and between the doors. A young woman with pink hair and a smile attended the desk.

"Hi, how much for half an hour in one of your hot tubs and um, do you guys have any swim trunks I could wear? I kinda forgot to bring some," Jake said.

"Of course. We have a hot tub available that would be just perfect for you and your friend," the woman said.

"Great but what about swim trunks? I um, -- I probably shouldn't be – um…"

The young woman smiled. "Do not worry, each of our hot tubs are private and we have facilities to clean up before entering them. You need not worry about swim trunks."

Jake nodded his head. Something about the young woman seemed unusual but Jake assumed that it was just his imagination. She looked at Tanya and smiled with a nod.

"You two will have a great time. Since you make such a cute couple, you can use tub number six free this one time," the young woman said.

"Thanks," Jake said.

With a smile on his face, Jake led Tanya into the men's change room. He had to admit that he was a little nervous about Tanya seeing him naked. However, she didn't wear clothes, so it seemed only fair.

A few other boys Jake's age as well as several men were inside the change room. Jake kept to himself as he led Tanya to a shower where he could clean up before going into the hot tub. Although Jake had only recently showered, he decided to take a quick one just in case.

Jake took his shoes and socks off, followed by his shirt. He felt the blood rushing to his face as he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs. Tanya was standing there, watching Jake with what Jake gathered was more fascination then anything.

With a gulp, Jake pulled his underwear off before hanging all of his clothes on a hook that was beside a large white towel on another hook.

Tanya said something. Jake felt his cheeks flush.

_Some might say they're just dumb animals and don't know naked from clothed. I'm with the people that say they're smart enough to know. Tanya knows we don't walk around like this._

"I know I don't normally walk around like this," Jake said.

Tanya giggled and smiled. Jake noted that she was looking at his face, so at least she respected him that much. Jake turned the shower on and did his best to get clean. When Jake felt he was clean enough, he turned the water off and grabbed the white towel, tying it around his waist.

Jake led Tanya out of the showers and down the hallway leading out of the change rooms where they exited them into a hallway with several doors in it. Jake located the door with the number six on it and opened it. The young woman from the desk was there, making sure not to look at them (Jake assuming she didn't want to risk embarrassment had be been naked).

"Hello there, just making sure everything's perfect for you two," she said.

"So, it's okay for a human and pokémon to use it together? Even a boy and girl? I don't want Tanya to get lonely. Um, it's okay, I have a towel on," Jake said.

The woman stood up, looked at Jake and nodded. "It'll be just fine, don't worry."

She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Jake walked over to the tub and dipped his right toe in it, finding the water warm, but not too hot or cold. He nodded his head. Taking a deep breath, he removed the towel and put it on a hook at the side of the room.

Jake slid into the hot tub and looked at Tanya.

"It's all right, the water's comfortable," Jake said.

Jake watched Tanya walk over to the other side of the pool where she slid in at a more gradual and careful pace then he had. Jake could have sworn he felt a jolt when Tanya was up to just above her wings (which she did her best to keep dry).

"There, how's that?" Jake asked.

"It's relaxing," Tanya said.

_Wait a second, did I just understand her? No, I couldn't have. I must be imagining things!_

"What did you say?" Jake asked.

"I said it's relaxing. Wait, can you understand me?" Tanya asked.

"Yes! This is incredible! But, how's it possible?" Jake asked.

"If you can understand me – there's so much I want to tell you in case it wears off," Tanya said.

"Okay," Jake said. Jake was nervous and wanted to know why this was happening. However, Tanya was right, it could wear off and Jake didn't want to waste an opportunity.

"I know you love me, I can tell. You're like a mate or father to me. I don't mind battling as long as I don't get hurt _that_ badly or have to hurt someone too badly. I enjoy flying you places. I don't want you to have to get tired or hurt your feet," Tanya said.

"I just didn't want to take advantage of you that's all. I can't bear the thought of something to you. That's why I jumped in front of that Team Rocket guy that time," Jake said.

"I like it making helping you. I don't feel like you're using me," Tanya said.

As if understanding Tanya wasn't strange enough, Jake's torso was starting to itch. His back was also aching. Jake's eyes began to itch. He closed them and felt something tingle around them. When he opened his eyes, he saw something in front of them. It appeared as though he were wearing glass or goggles with a red tinge to them. However, when he looked at Tanya, he gasped at the realization that he'd just developed cases around his eyes as she had!

"What happened to you Jake?" Tanya asked.

Jake blinked his eyes. He resisted the urge to touch the new coverings over his eyes. "I don't know!"

Itching that started on Jake's chest but expanded outward across his entire body informed Jake that this wasn't over.

Before his eyes, Jake's skin took on a new color and tone. His body quivered, splashing water to-and-fro as his skin became scales and turned a light green color. The scar on his chest shrunk as it healed. Within seconds, it was though the scar had never existed.

When Jake's body calmed down, his heart was racing. Touching his chest, Jake gasped. _Okay, I can hide this somehow. It's just my skin, nothing too serious. _He looked around the room and then at Tanya. He saw that his skin was now the same color as hers.

"Why is this happening to me?" Jake asked.

"Jake? How are you becoming like me?" Tanya asked.

_Becoming Like Tanya;_ _I'm turning into a Flygon. _The thought sent shivers down Jake's spine. Logic told him this was impossible. Yet, this wasn't a dream or hallucination.

Jake looked at Tanya then at his chest. He loved Tanya but he wasn't sure he wanted to _become_ a Flygon. He knew that if the water was causing this that he needed to get out of it. However, something stayed him.

"I don't know," Jake said. His feet and fingers tingled. Jake knew this was continuing.

Jake's finger and toenails tingled. He watched his fingernails and toenails under the water ripple before growing into light green claws.

_Oh my God. _Jake shook his head. _No, this can't be real!_

Tanya splashed through the water and hugged Jake. "You look great. We'll be able to have so much fun together."

Seeing Tanya _enjoying _what was happening to him drained any fear over his situation. Jake looked at Tanya. He was finding her more beautiful by the second.

Closing his eyes, Jake imagined flying free with Tanya. It was a dream he'd had for some time. The idea of it becoming reality never seemed possible.

"Now what's happening?" Tanya asked.

Jake entire body began to ache. Tanya let go of Jake as he opened his eyes. The room around them seemed to shrink. Tanya drew closer to Jake.

_I'm growing!_

Jake's body swelled and his mass increased by almost two times. However, instead of appearing swollen, Jake realized that he was now Tanya's size.

With the added mass, Jake felt like a tank.

"Talk about your growth spurts," Jake said.

The ache in Jake's body subsided before re-appearing and focusing on his back. His wings, the part that would allow him to fly with Tanya emerged, pushing him forward into Tanya with a thump.

Tanya giggled. "Hello."

Jake felt water dripping off his wings. A potential formed within him. Flight now felt a reality rather then a dream.

Tanya's smooth scales felt wonderful against Jake's. He didn't want to move back. If anything, he wanted to move closer.

If Jake thought this was over, he was wrong. Everything in his body tingled. The tingling focused on his hips, arms, neck and face. If his body were putty, the force reshaping it was a pair of hands. His neck grew longer as his legs shrunk, his hips growing large and moving to the sides of his torso. His arms shrunk somewhat.

The most extreme of them all came next when Jake felt a pressure around his tailbone. Jake leaned back and watched his tail emerge. As with Tanya's, it was as long as his body and ringed with alternating green and dark green. It had a fan like tip of three tassels appearing much like little versions of his wings.

Tanya grabbed his Jake's tail and giggled. "You're a Flygon!"

Jake looked at Tanya. He felt a dizzy for several seconds. Once he recovered, he felt different yet at the same time similar, like two sides of the same coin. Part of the same entity, yet also different.

Tanya looked different to Jake now. No longer was he the trainer with her as his pokémon or with her as his companion animal, he considered an equal. Tanya was now _much_ more then that. She was his partner, his _mate_.

"Tanya I – I love you," Jake said.

Jake realized he'd spoken in the Flygon language rather then in English. It felt natural.

"I love you too, Jake," Tanya said.

Above them, the ceiling of the room vanished. Jake didn't know how it happened or why. As long as he was with Tanya, he didn't care.

Looking up at was now a star filled sky; Jake smiled and looked back at Tanya.

"Tanya," Jake said, offering his right hand. "Come fly with me tonight."

Tanya took Jake's hand and the two flapped their wings before taking flight up and through the hole in the roof.

As they flew high enough to see the hotel, Jake saw a pair of furrets run out. One appeared energetic and spoke of adventures she looked forward to having. On the other side of the hotel, the old man from the cafeteria now escorted a pair of Marill.

Together, Jake and Tanya proved true the legend of a Flygon making music with its wings as they flew higher. For weeks afterwards people would debate just where the music to the tune of the same song Jake mentioned to Tanya was coming from.

In the here and now, Jake and Tanya reached high enough altitudes that the buildings below them seemed tiny.

_How could I have ever felt mobile without being able to fly?_

Jake felt a rush of euphoria. Not only had he acquired the ability to fly. He'd also gained being able to be closer to Tanya then he had ever imagined that.

There was no urge to return to the hotel. Jake wanted to fly with Tanya to the desert where they could make a home together.

_Where did that come from? I don't remember wanting to live in the desert._

Jake saw Tanya as his to care for; she was to be the mother of his children.

_Wait a minute! I love Tanya but I could never – but it feels right to think of her this way! How could I ever have thought of her differently?_

The new will within Jake made him nervous. He may have become a Flygon physically, but in his opinion, he was still Jake! As a human, he'd been too shy to ask any girl for a date. However, he felt a new confidence inside of him that was pushing his shyness aside.

_Okay, I'm two sides of the same coin. This must be how a Flygon thinks. But, I feel like myself. So what's going on?_

"Where are we going to go now Jake?" Tanya asked.

"We're strong, we can do whatever we want now. We can fly anywhere in the world. Now we can see and do _anything_," Jake said.

Jake soared above Tanya and took in her elegant form. The urge to see and take her as _his_ female – his mate was almost overpowering.

_Wait, I've never been this arrogant before. But it's hard not to be. I feel so strong! Before, I was weak compared to how I am now! I can't believe I told Tanya to be modest. If I knew how good it felt to be strong…_

Tanya flew up to Jake. "Jake are you okay?"

"I'm better that okay! I'm strong; I have you as my mate and companion. You're powerful! I know I trained you well! I helped you to be powerful! Who could ask for anything more?" Jake asked.

Tanya blinked her eyes. "Don't give into it Jake. You taught me not to give into pride! When I win a battle, I _still_ sometimes feel the need to gloat. But you taught me not to be arro…"

Jake shook his head. "Arrogant. Wow, I _am_ being arrogant. I never knew how powerful I'd feel. It's as if I can take on anyone. I never felt like this as a human. Oh, I dreamed of being strong. I mean, who doesn't? But to have that strength; It's like a dream come true."

"I like being strong too Jake," Tanya said.

Jake nodded his head. "Now I know why you liked flying me places. It feels _good_ do be able to do that. I must have looked like a fool for wanting to deny you that!"

Tanya flew closer to Jake and stroked his head. "Jake, you taught me that it's okay to depend on others."

Jake shook his head. "I know – you're right. Arg, it's hard to resist thinking like that. I guess – as humans we have urges inside of us – human nature. People tell us to fight them – to be better then that. How do you guys control them?"

Tanya motioned Jake to follow her. Jake followed Tanya. He wanted to take the point. However, he trusted that Tanya knew what she was doing. Jake remembered his parent's lessons about trusting others being an integral part of life. Thus, he decided to trust Tanya.

Jake followed Tanya to a mountaintop high above the city and in the distance. They landed close to the peak. The cold mountain air didn't bother Jake at all, something he couldn't claim as a human.

"Jake, in the wild, we wouldn't or might not control them. We'd be strong, yes. However, we'd also be arrogant. You raised me when I was just a Trapinch and then Vibrava to be better then that," Tanya said.

Jake looked into the starry sky and then at the valley below. Indeed, it was tempting to see the world as _his_. Even as a human, when Tanya would win a victory, Jake would sometimes be tempted to gloat. However, he remembered his parent's lessons about not letting victory go to his head in the same way he couldn't let defeat break him.

After Jake relayed his thoughts to Tanya, she nodded.

"How do you control these instincts? You always made it look so easy. You must be powerful to have such mastery of them. I know you'd make a fine mother for our children one day," Jake said.

Jake shook his head again. "I'm sorry, it's how I see you know. Please, forgive me."

Tanya patted Jake's back. "I see you as more then just my trainer and companion now. We can be mates now. However, I don't want you to give up on what I loved about you in the first place. You can learn to control those urges. I've had my entire life to learn to control them. You've only had a few minuets."

Jake hugged Tanya. "Thank you and I _do_ love you. First, we need to get home so my family knows about this."

_I want to run off with her but I have to resist. If I act like an animal, I'll be one._

"We should rest here first and go home in the morning," Tanya said.

Jake nodded. Tanya curled up on the ground.

"I'm not used to sleeping outside of my ball," Tanya said.

"I'm sorry if putting you in there was uncomfortable," Jake said.

Tanya shook her head. "It _wasn't_ uncomfortable. I felt safe in there."

Jake lay down beside Tanya. "I'll make sure you're safe from now on."

The ground beneath Jake was cold but dry. He had to admit that sleeping atop a mountain was very different from sleeping in his bed at home or in a hotel. Jake however had slept in the woods before. Granted, that was different. Before, he was a stranger sleeping in a place his species would visit but didn't live in. This was different now. It frightened Jake a bit but also made him feel freer.

Jake also felt safer with Tanya around and knowing she was safe.

Fatigue took precedence over Jake's contemplation. He curled up beside Tanya and the two of them fell asleep.

---

Jake awoke the next day to see Tanya standing facing the sun as it rose over the mountains, bathing the area in warm sunlight.

_It was real!_

The thought excited Jake. He remembered that he had to keep this heightened pride that he seemed to have developed in check lest it overwhelm him.

The urge to take Tanya as his mate was strong. Jake knew that if he were still human most would consider him too young to worry about marriage and starting a family. Jake had never had a girlfriend. He got along with girls somewhat. Jake however, was too shy to ask one out. Tanya was his main friend. Now that Jake had her as a mate, he wasn't sure how that would effect him.

Standing up, Jake walked over to Tanya.

"Good morning," Tanya said.

"Good morning," Jake said.

The sound of Tanya's voice influenced Jake in the same way a human girl's voice would have influenced him if he had a girlfriend that he knew was the one. _Even the sound of her voice is alluring. I'd never noticed just how beautiful Tanya is. Did she get more beautiful?_

Jake perception of Tanya had changed. The feelings were still there. However, what sort of things those feelings could lead to was different.

Tanya had scents that Jake could now perceive that set her aside from other Flygon. As well, she had nuances about her appearance.

_Anyone that says we all look alike is a fool._

Thoughts of how their children would look again surfaced. Seeing Tanya as a mate no longer frightened Jake; it felt right for his current form.

Jake realized that in the here and now he _was_ a Flygon. However, he was closer to one that humans had raised since he was a baby. He still seemed to have his intelligence and knowledge. The way he responded to it might change. Jake knew that aspects of his personality might switch to the way a Flygon with similar aspects would act. However, at the core, he was still Jake.

_I guess it's like an artist switching from drawing animals to scenery or a writer going from writing fantasy to drama._

Tanya turned around, the sun behind her giving her an aura that Jake had to struggle not to liken to an angel.

"I'm hungry," Tanya said.

Jake felt the same pangs of hunger that he would as a human. Somehow, he seemed to know where to get food and what to eat.

"I provided you with food before and I still will," Jake said.

Jake took flight and searched for a source of food. He saw that the other side of the mountain contained a valley full of trees and lakes that provided ample food and water. To a desert dwelling species, such a place was a buffet. Jake wondered if they could make a home for themselves there before remembering his obligation to his family.

"Let's get some food from that valley, then we can fly home and tell my family about this," Jake said.

Tanya flew up to Jake's level and nodded.

"First, I want to thank you," Jake said.

"For what?" Tanya asked.

"For not letting me forget who I am," Jake said.

"You've helped me before. I just wanted to return the favor," Tanya said.

Tanya followed Jake as they flew down toward the valley. Flying now felt as natural to Jake as walking had when he was still human. The sensation of the wind against his body and knowing Tanya was behind him gave Jake a happiness that he couldn't believe he'd ever been happy without.

Compared the desert environment a wild Flygon would be accustomed to living in, a forest was a smorgasbord. The density of the trees made landing difficult, Jake and Tanya managed.

After landing, Jake and Tanya feasted on the food the valley offered them.

While Jake knew that eating food on anything but a plate (or at least food that someone had packaged or processed in some way) was unusual for a human, in his current form it felt natural. He wasn't getting away with inappropriate behavior as this version of himself.

Jake wanted to see the world as his playground where anything he could see was his to take (even if he had to challenge someone for it). However, he remembered his discipline from his upbringing. He wouldn't like it if someone stole someone of his. Jake had to consider how his actions would effect other people.

_Part of living among humans and enjoying the benefits of that means learning to think beyond me. If I want to live like an animal and have no conscience then I should live in the wild and be subject to others that think the same way._

Jake realized that he was thinking in terms matching his new form. However, it felt right rather then a will someone was imposing on him. His thoughts and lessons in life hadn't of changed. The terms, perspective and his perception of those thoughts and lessons were what had changed.

When Jake was full, he looked at Tanya. She was finishing off a pomegranate. Juice from the pomegranate was around her mouth.

"That was good. You have some juice on your mouth," Jake said.

Tanya tried to lick it off but couldn't quite reach it. With a chuckle, Jake walked over to her and licked it off her.

"Thanks," Tanya said.

"No, thank _you_," Jake said.

Jake felt himself begging to blush. He took a few steps back only to stumble and fall back onto his back onto the cool soil. He saw Tanya approach him moments after.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Jake replied.

It concerned Jake that he wasn't embarrassed over Tanya seeing him like this. When Tanya offered a hand to help Jake up, a part of him would have rather Tanya jumped on top of him. Jake blinked and did his best to push those thoughts from his mind as he took Tanya's hand and stood up.

Jake stood there as Tanya walked around him to examine him for injury.

"Am I okay?" Jake asked.

Jake realized that now that he had wings that he could damage them. Such an injury would leave him unable to fly. For his human self, such an injury would seem inconsequential. For his Flygon, it would be like a human losing the ability to walk! The thought that he might become a burden to Tanya terrified him.

"Well, you look okay. You just need to be careful from now on," Tanya said.

Jake nodded. "I will. Well, we'd better get going if we're going to get home before it's too late. It's going to be a long flight home."

"You're right," Tanya said.

Jake hadn't of considering using an airplane or riding atop Tanya's back to fly home. Jake wondered how he was ever happy with having to depend on human vehicles. His near injury now at the back of his mind, Jake looked up into the sky and took flight with Tanya following.

---

If Jake's initial flight experiences were a snack, his current flight experience was a buffet.

As Jake and Tanya neared Jake's hometown, he was growing tired. While it was only early evening where he lived thanks to the differences in time zones, for Jake it was the equivalent of late at night.

Jake hadn't of been home in eight months. While he did write and call when he could, he was starting to regret not leaving a note he'd update on a regular basis for someone to deliver if something happened to him.

His current condition (if one could call it that) would be difficult to handle had he not had Tanya with him. Tanya was what made this worth it. Jake didn't know why this had happened to him (though he gathered the young woman at the hot tubs caused it). He indeed loved Tanya. Perhaps this young woman wasn't what she appeared to be and wanted or even _needed_ Jake to be with Tanya. Jake honestly just didn't know.

As they flew over Jake's hometown, Jake needed a minute to get his bearings. While he'd seen the town from this perspective before, being the one flying was new to him. Jake didn't know enough of the scent of town, (at least not on the level he'd perceive scents now) to identify where to land by scent alone.

_I wonder if I have the right to come home like this. What if they're afraid of me? What if someone tries to capture Tanya or me? Maybe we should just keep flying and find somewhere safe._

Jake heard a familiar sound. It was Vicky in the backyard playing with the Pachirisu Jake had captured for her. The thought of not only him never seeing his family again but his family also losing him was enough to convince Jake that he needed to land and inform them of what had happened to him.

_Vicky would understand this more then Mom and Dad. I hope I can find a way to communicate with her._

Despite Jake's newfound confidence, he was still nervous as he began his decent. He didn't want this family to reject him. Such a situation would take any sort of enjoyment out of this.

The view of Jake's backyard grew closer. He saw Vicki sitting on the swing that hung from the large oak tree towards the rear of the yard. The Pachirisu was sitting on Vicki's lap while she petted it.

Jake wondered how he was going to explain himself. He wasn't sure if he was at the right place at the right time or if the person (who Jake was certain was a powerful being of some sort) had done this to him for a reason.

When Jake landed with a thud with Tanya landing behind him, Vicki gasped and stood up as her Pachirisu jumped off her lap.

"Vicki, it's okay, it's me, Jake!"

"What do you want?" Vicki asked.

Jake now towered over Vicki. Before he was already good six inches taller then she; Vicki now looked a lot more vulnerable to Jake.

"Right, you can't understand me," Jake said.

The Pachirisu walked over to Jake, stood in on hind legs and looked up at him. "Why'd you think she could understand you?"

"Because, she's my sister and I wasn't always a Flygon!" Jake said.

"Wait, I recognize your girlfriend. She helped capture me," The Pachirisu said.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that but you looked cute," Jake said

"If you're really Jake then it's okay. Your sister is a good care giver," The Pachirisu said.

"Say, can you maybe get a pad and paper or something to write with? I need to tell me family what happened to me," Jake said.

The Pachirisu nodded and ran into the house.

"What are you guys talking about? Do I know you? Wait a sec, Tanya, is that you?" Vicki said.

Tanya nodded.

"Where's Jake? Did something happen to him?" Vicki asked.

Tanya looked at Jake and pointed to him. Vicki looked at Jake with a look of confusion.

"No, that's not Jake. Is this your boyfriend?" Vicki asked.

"Well, sort of. I wish we could speak the same language," Jake said.

The Pachirisu returned walking awkwardly on its hind legs with a pad and paper in its forepaws. It dropped the paper and pen on the ground and looked at Jake.

"Thanks. Do you know how to write?" Jake asked.

The Pachirisu looked at Jake and frowned. "Where would I learn your human symbols and what they mean?"

Jake shook his head. "Okay, Okay, I'll try to write."

_Calm down Jake, how could she know how to write without learning?_

Jake leaned down and managed to get onto his hands and knees. Vicki was looking at Jake with an incredulous look on her face.

"Wait a minute, how can a Flygon write? Did someone train you?" Vicki asked.

_Technically, yes._

Jake did his best to handle the pen. He managed to write out a request for Vicki to call their parents.

_Why didn't she call Mom and Dad when she first saw us?_

When Vicki took the paper from Jake, she frowned and almost broke out into laughter.

"A Flygon that can write? That's something Mom and Dad would want to see," Vicki said.

Jake shook his head as Vicki picked up the Pachirisu and ran into the house.

"Oh that went _real_ great," Jake said.

"Well, what would you think if you were in her position?" Tanya asked.

Jake chuckled, "Okay, I'd probably do the same thing."

Vicki returned with their parents a minute later. Jake could hear that they were in the middle of a conversation. When Jake saw them, as with Vicki they appeared smaller and vulnerable to him.

"You need to be more careful. They could have hurt you!" Jake's father said.

"See, there are two Flygon here. The one lying down can write! I think the girl one is Tanya," Vicki said.

Jake's mother folded her arms. "Honey, if that's Tanya then where's Jake?"

Tanya pointed to Jake in an attempt to get everyone's attention.

"Yes dear, we see him but this _isn't_ Jake," Jake's mother said.

_All right Mom, I'll prove you wrong._

Jake used the pen to write a small explanation of how he ended up a Flygon before handing it to his mother. When she read it, she handed it to Jake's father. Jake watched them, hoping they'd believe him although he knew they had no real reason to.

When Jake's father handed to Vicki, she shook her head.

"No way! Jake, that's _you_?" Vicki asked.

Jake nodded his head.

"It can't be," Jake's father said.

_This is probably where they ask me to prove who I am with a question only I could answer._

"If this is true and I doubt that but if it's true, then why _you_?" Jake's mother asked.

_Geeze Mom, how should I know? Good things and even bad things sometimes happen by happenstance. If someone just wanted to turn a human into a pokémon, I may have been at the right place at the right time. Maybe someone wanted this to happen to me, I don't know._

"Why _not_ Jake?" Vicki asked.

Jake wrote on another piece of paper that he didn't know the answer to that question.

"Jake, can you give me a ride over the town? I've never ridden on a Pokémon before!" Vicki said.

_That might prove it! I won't let her fall._

Jake nodded.

"Wait a minute, this isn't safe!" Jake's mother said.

"Awwww come on Mom, it'll only be for a few minutes," Vicki said.

"We don't even know if that's Jake!" Jake's father said.

"How many Flygon do you know of that can write?" Vicki asked.

Jake stood up and nodded his head. He was tired but he needed to prove to them that they could trust him. He knelt down for Vicki to climb onto his back. Vicki handed the Pachirisu to her mother and climbed onto Jake's back.

"I don't know," Jake's mother said.

"I'll show you that it's me! I won't let her fall," Jake said.

Jake's mother walked over and petted Jake on the side of his head. "All right, I'll give you the benefit of doubt. But just around the city and back, okay?"

Jake nodded. "Tanya, you stay here."

Tanya nodded.

Jake flapped his wings and took off. Knowing that he was capable of playing music with his wings inspired Jake. He played the theme of a TV show that he knew Vicki enjoyed watching.

"Isn't that the theme of – how did you know? Jake, that really is you isn't it?" Vicki said.

"Yes it is," Jake said.

Using his wings as a musical instrument felt as natural to Jake as singing would to a human. By the time he was well over the town and flying around it, he began to play another song Vicki liked.

"It _is _you. You really turned into a Flygon! That is so cool! You must love Tanya extra special now!" Vicki said.

When Jake was finished with his flight around the town, he descended and landed in their backyard. Vicki climbed off Jake's back and ran up to their parents.

"It's him, I know it! He played two songs I love with his wings! Who else would know about them?" Vicki asked.

Jake parents looked at them, shrugged their shoulders and walked over to him.

"All right we believe you," Jake's father said.

"But Jake, you need to change back," Jake's mother said.

Jake looked at Tanya and shook his head. He didn't feel a need to change back. Perhaps if Tanya could become human. However, after seeing Tanya as he saw her now, he didn't want to go back to how it was before.

"Oh and Honey, you also need to put some clothes on! You can't go around like that," Jake's mother said.

_Mom, I'm not a human any more! I don't wear clothes any more!_

The bottom line was that Jake didn't feel exposed or indecent. If anything, it wasn't until his mother pointed his lack of clothing out that he'd remembered that he'd left his clothes back at the hotel.

_I remember I was embarrassed over this before. But now, I'm just not. This is normal now._

"He has a girlfriend Mom! They probably want to go on dates and stuff," Vicki said.

Jake nodded his head. He'd made up his mind. This _was _what he wanted.

"Oh yeah, Pokemon don't wear clothes. Why would Jake wear them now?" Vicki asked.

Jake's mother put her hands on her hips. "He shoulden't walk arround like that!"

"But Mom, I know it's weird but would Tanya wear clothes?" Vicki asked.

Jake's mother sighned. "No, I suppose not. I'm just going to need to get used to this."

Jake nodded in understanding. The day's flight had left Jake exhausted. He let out a yawn, which made the humans present giggle.

"You're probably too big to sleep in your room. We could get a ball for you two to sleep in. Or you could sleep out here," Jake's father said.

Jake's mother's eyes went wide. "No, I won't have Jake sleeping outside like some animal. Jake, no matter what you look like on the outside, you're still our son and I won't have you sleeping out here!"

Jake knelt down to the pad where he wrote wondering if he was too big to fit inside of his bedroom or on his bed. Jake's mother read the note once Jake handed it to her. She waited for the others to read it before responding.

"Jake, like I said, you two can sleep in a ball if that's okay. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with my son sleeping in a pokeball. However, I'm just glad you're home, no matter what the form," Jake's mother said.

"Mom, what if they're also uncomfortable indoors?" Vicki asked.

Jake nodded. He looked at Tanya. "Are you okay with sleeping in a ball?"

Tanya nodded. Jake held out his right hand and pointed to it with his left.

"The ball then?" Jake's father asked.

Jake nodded. If he were still human, he'd never do it. However in this form, it wasn't so intimidating.

"I don't know Jake, I mean, this seems wrong," Jake's mother said.

Jake shook his head. _I'm a Flygon now. It isn't wrong for me._

"Well alright then Jake. I'm sure we have a couple of pokeballs for you two. But we're going to discuss this in the morning young man!" Jake's mother said.

Jake snickered and nodded his head.

Tanya and Jake waited while the others scoured the house. Jake's mother returned ten minutes later with a pair of pokeballs.

"I've never been in a ball before," Jake said.

_Okay, I wasn't a Flygon up until yesterday._

"It's okay, it's not scary," Tanya said.

Jake nodded. He'd seen other pokémon go into balls and come out just fine.

"Are you guys ready?" Jake's mother asked.

When Jake nodded, he closed his eyes. His heart raced as he heard his mother depress the button that opened the ball before she threw it to the ground in front of him. Jake felt a tendril of energy rush at him. His body began to feel lighter. In matter of moments, Jake's body seemed to be a slight as the air around him. Then it felt as though he wasn't even standing there. Something was drawing him in, calling him even.

_It's safe in there; I'll be just fine._

Before Jake knew what was happening, he appeared to be inside of the ball. Jake initially resisted but did his best to calm down. _Tanya is safe when I have her in her ball. I'll be all right._

After several seconds, Jake calmed. He felt the ball scan him in order to let his new owner (or perhaps guardian) know his statistics. Since his mother thew the ball, Jake considering it fitting that the league would probably recognize her as his guardian.

Jake wondered what his statistics would be. _I must be at least level sixty! Maybe even 65! No, no, I'm probably lower but Tanya can help me become more powerful_.

Jake decided to allow his mind to rest until they let him out.

---

Jake discovered that his perception of time was different while he was inside the ball. He hadn't of dreamed or experienced much of anything. However, Jake assumed there was more he could do. He planned to ask Tanya about it when he had the chance.

He felt the ball opening and releasing him into the world. His body again became whole. Jake stood in his backyard facing his mother, sister (who was holding the Pachirisu in her arms and father with Tanya to Jake's left.

The sun was raising but the temperature was still cool.

"All right Jake, I think it's time we discussed this," Jake's mother said.

Jake nodded. He wished he could still speak English so he could communicate with his human family. However, he was finding that English now felt like a foreign language. He _could _learn to speak it again, but he'd have to sacrifice learning Flygon moves and tactics.

Vicki handed Tanya the pad and Jake the pen so Tanya could hold the paper while Jake wrote.

"Now Jake, before you just accept this and fly off into the day, I want to make sure it's what you want," Jake's mother said.

The Pachirisu squirmed a bit. "Your sister said that Aliens caused this to happen to you! They're working with the government or something!"

Jake wrote down a translation on the pad. His family chuckled when they read it.

"You know dear, there was a witch I believe I saw on TV a few nights ago. Perhaps she had something to do with this or can help make Jake human again," Jake's father said.

Jake shook his head. He wrote on the pad that he wanted to stay this way.

His mother shook her head. "Jake, how can you want to life our your life as an animal?"

Jake wrote again. _Mom, I'm not an animal. I want to stay this way because I love Tanya. She means everything to me. Maybe a part of me has wanted this for years._

Now it was Jake's father's turn to say something. "I understand using love as a motivator but do you want to put yourself in such a situation?"

Jake's mother stamped her foot. "_What_ situation?"

"Dear, that's not what I meant. What I mean is that, he's giving up a lot in the name of love," Jake's father said. He shook his head and grunted, probably realizing how he sounded, Jake assumed. "I mean that, becoming a pokémon is a lot to do."

Jake's mother put her hands on her hips. "If I became a Buizel, would you insist of stay human because it's too much to give up to become one?"

"Do you _want_ to be a Buizel, Mom?" Vikki asked.

"No, I mean – I just thought of that species because I read a story about a pair saving everyone on a sinking ship this morning in the paper," Jake's mother said.

Jake's father took his mother's hand. "_Of course_ I'd become a pokémon if you became one and I had that option.

This seemed like the perfect opportunity for Jake. He wrote out his next message. _Then you do understand why I want to be this way._

Before anyone could say anything else, a small pink creature floated down from behind Jake. Jake didn't recognize the species until it turned to energy as though it were evolving. Before their eyes, it assumed the shape of a human. When energy cooled into flesh and blood, the young woman from the Hotel stood before Jake.

"You're the person from the Hotel!" Jake said.

The young woman smiled, turned and petted the side of Jake's face. "Yes, my friend, I am."

"You understand me?" Jake asked.

The young woman nodded. "I do. I came here so you knew why this happened to you. I sensed your devotion and love for Tanya. I allowed you to change into a Flygon so you could have the opportunity to live as one with her."

"_You_ did this to Jake?" Jake's mother said.

"But why our son?" Jake's father asked.

"This is so cool! Can I be a pokémon too? I wonder which one I could be?" Vicki asked.

"No!" Jake's parents said in unison.

"I did this to Jake because a part of him, one deep within him _wanted_ this. However, please do not feel that I have singled out your son. I have given a similar opportunity to others. Some have chosen to remain pokémon while others decided to regain their human form," the young woman said.

"Then, I thank you for allowing me to become this way," Jake said.

The young woman nodded. "Jake, remember before you decide this is how you want to spend your life. While you are you, you are a Flygon version of you, not a human version of you. If you were a human version of you in a Flygon body, you'd have gone crazy by now."

"Is this why I feel different about things?" Jake asked.

"Yes," the young woman said.

"But, I seem to be myself," Jake said.

"You are the same yet different. Please, understand this before you make the decision to remain this way. You will be unable to return to your human life. This isn't getting a change in hairstyle or clothing. How a Flygon lives is how you will live," the young woman said.

Jake understood what the young woman meant. He had changed since he was ten years old. This change took place over a shorter period but it didn't seem _that _different.

"What are you saying Jake?" Jake's mother asked.

"Jake thanked me for changing him. He also informed me that he still feels himself, just different in the way he perceives some thing," the young woman said.

Jake looked at Tanya and then his family. "Mom, Dad, Vicki. I love Tanya. I want to stay this way and to make a life with her."

The young woman translated for Jake.

"Well Jake, if it's what you want then, I won't stop you," Jake's mother.

"Jake, you'll still give us rides right? You will come back at least for visits sometimes?" Vicki asked.

Jake nodded. "Trust me. I won't be a stranger."

After the young woman translated, Jake took the time to give everyone a hug. The young woman shifted back into her pink pokémon form and sailed off into the day. Jake looked at Tanya before they handed the pad, and pen back to Vicki.

"This isn't how I wanted you to grow up Jake. But, if it's what you want then – at least make sure to stay warm okay?" Jake's mother asked.

"Well Jake, I can't say I agree with this but it is your life and we can't tell you what to do with it. Tanya, you make sure to keep him safe," Jake's father said.

Tanya nodded. Everyone hugged again and Jake looked into the sky.

"Looks like a perfect morning for a nice flight. Remember that spot by the lake we've been to a few times?" Jake asked.

Tanya smiled. "I'll race ya!"

With a rush of air, Tanya took to the air. Jake turned around and waved perhaps not a goodbye but an until next time to his family before he took off after Tanya.


End file.
